Jealousy and Rage rewritten
by hermionegranger2007
Summary: I have already written this story, but I thought I would update it a bit and try to make it a little better. The storyline is basically the same, but I thought that I would slow it down a bit, especially the HG/CW relationship. I hope you like it! :


**I hope that everyone enjoys this rewritten version of Jealousy and Rage! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED, BECAUSE I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK. I may not continue rewriting this story if I don't get any reviews! I hope you like it! :)**

**Oh and just to let you know- Thoughts of the characters are all italicized.**

* * *

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had both been invited to stay at the Weasleys' house over the summer, and they always arrive there in two different ways. Mr. Weasley had arranged to pick Harry up from his aunt's and uncle's house, and Charlie Weasley had volunteered to pick Hermione up because he secretly had a crush... on his brother's best friend. He knew it was ridiculous to have a crush on the bushy-haired, brown-eyed girl, but he couldn't help it, especially with the way she always seemed to stare at him.

* * *

Mr. Weasley arrived at Harry's aunt's and uncle's house in a borrowed Ministry car. He had even attempted to dress like a Muggle for Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

He got out of the car and walked towards the house. He braced himself to knock on the door, but he hesitated because he heard shouting coming from the house that he had intended on entering.

"You did what?" Arthur heard someone yell, assuming that it was probably Harry's Uncle Vernon.

"I didn't do anything! Mr. Weasley is just coming to pick me up, and I promise that he's coming in a car this time!" he heard someone else scream at the top of his lungs. Arthur could absolutely tell that this voice belonged to Harry.

"He better come in a car this time! I don't want a load of filth in my living room! If he tries to blast through my fireplace again..."

"He's coming in a car that he borrowed from the Ministry!"

"He better!"

"He is! How many times do I have to tell you to get you to understand what I'm saying?! It's like I'm speaking another language!" Harry screamed, rolling his eyes at Uncle Vernon and thinking _what a dumbass_!

Uncle Vernon glared daggers at Harry, but he didn't feel like arguing anymore, so he just kept his mouth shut.

Arthur listened at the door for a few moments, and when he thought that the shouting match was over, he knocked on the door.

Harry answered the door, and he smiled at Mr. Weasley.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Harry said politely.

"Hi, Harry. Do you have your stuff ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me go upstairs really quick and get it. You can come inside and wait if you want."

Mr. Weasley stepped inside and closed the door behind him as Harry was running upstairs to grab his clothes and all of his school things. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley didn't even say anything to Mr. Weasley. They just all turned around and went into the kitchen. Harry was back downstairs within about five minutes of being up there with everything that he needed and wanted to take with him.

"Okay, I'm ready to go, Mr. Weasley." Harry said cheerfully, and then he noticed that his aunt and uncle had already retreated back into the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry about the way my aunt and uncle acted towards you," Harry said.

"It's quite all right, Harry. I understand," Mr. Weasley said.

Mr. Weasley and Harry then climbed into the borrowed Ministry car and headed towards the Burrow.

* * *

While Mr. Weasley had been driving to get Harry, Charlie was on the way to pick up Hermione from her house. Charlie drove while listening to the Wizarding Wireless radio. Eventually, he pulled up into Hermione's driveway.

_Oh my God! I am so nervous! _Charlie thought to himself. _Why am I freaking out so much? I see her all of the time!_

He attempted to pull himself together before he went up to the doorstep, and when he made himself calm down a little bit, he walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

Hermione answered the door and saw Charlie standing in the doorway looking quite nervous.

_Why does he look so nervous?_ she thought to herself.

"Hi Charlie. How are you?" Hermione asked, smiling warmly at Charlie.

"I'm good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me get my things. All of my stuff is just over here."

"Okay. Let me help you," Charlie offered.

Charlie and Hermione gathered up everything and put it all in the trunk of the car, which was another borrowed Ministry car. They both climbed in the car quite clumsily, seeing as they were both feeling a little nervous. Charlie started the car and started driving away.

"So how was your summer?" Charlie asked after he started feeling a little braver.

"It was good, but I'm ready to be back at Hogwarts. I love it there," Hermione said staring at Charlie.

_How can somebody look so good?_ Hermione asked herself, staring at Charlie and marveling at his beauty.

She kept staring until Charlie started talking again, which made her break her gaze from him, and she felt her cheeks and ears redden as she realized how long she had been staring at him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Charlie said. "I always loved going back to Hogwarts after a short summer. The summer always felt longer than it really was, though."

It was then Charlie's time to blush. He had stared at her so long that he almost ran off the road. He pulled the car back on to the straight path of road and started feeling really stupid for staring at Hermione while he was driving.

They didn't talk much more while they were going to the Burrow, but they did think about each other a lot more.

_I'm pretty sure he was staring at me for a while there, but I'm not entirely sure_, Hermione thought. _Maybe I was just imagining it, though._

_I think Hermione was staring at me, but I don't see how she could ever be attracted to me_, Charlie thought. _I must have been imagining it._

_What if he likes me?_

_What if she does like me though?_

After a long drive of being occupied with their thoughts, they finally arrived at the Burrow.

They got out of the car and gathered all of Hermione's things and went inside.

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived back at the Burrow around the same time. When Harry saw Hermione, he ran towards her and practically attacked her while trying to hug her, and Charlie looked at them jealously. Ron then came outside and hugged them both, but the look of jealousy on Charlie's face hadn't gone unnoticed by him.

A little while later, they all sat down to eat dinner, while Ron noticed the way that Hermione and Charlie kept stealing glances at each other.

_Do they like each other?_ Ron asked feeling a little sad and angry at the same time. _How could Charlie do this to me? He knows that I like her... well, at least I think he knows that I like her._

Ron glared at Charlie while feeling angry, and then a rush of sadness swept over him.

_What if I never get to have Hermione? To touch her soft skin? To hold her in my arms? What if... I never get to love her the way I want to?_

_

* * *

_**  
Thanks for reading the story! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Even if you didn't like the story, leave a review, because maybe it would at least help me improve my writing! Lots of reviews please! :)**


End file.
